1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breadmaking machines and, more particularly, to a breadmaking machine for making a variety of breads using a multi-station assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus for making bread and related goods are known in the art. Specifically, such apparatus usually include a means for mixing a dough and then for baking the mixture to produce a desired end product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,127, issued to van Lengerich, discloses a device for automatically making a cookie type product. Two extrusion machines are used in series to blend, mix and deliver a partially formed product to the second extrusion device where further ingredients are added. The product is then mixed and delivered to conveyors for transport through a dielectric heating oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,528, issued to Chen, discloses baking equipment for producing buns, cakes, and the like. The product is produced in individual pan and cover containers in which dough is delivered to the pans and subsequently shaped and treated in successive steps before delivery to an oven for baking.
The shortcomings of the above-described patents include the lack of selection of ingredients which can be provided during the mixing stage in order to formulate different end products. Another drawback is the failure to provide a grinder for grinding whole grain supplied from a supply bin in combination with wet or liquid ingredients and dry ingredients in order to produce a wide variety of baked goods.